10 Days in Ikebukuro
by FanWriterGirl994
Summary: The host club spends their winter vacation in Ikebukuro as a group. While there they meet many of the locals including Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, Anri, and Mikado, drama and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Day 0: The Host's Reward

Haruhi was an honor student who, despite her modest means, had fought her way into the exclusive private school, Ouran Academy, as an Honor student. Upon accidently breaking a ridiculously expensive vase at the begging of the term, she ended up in a massive amount of debt, which she owed to the host club. Having cut her long brown hair just the start of the school term, she could quite easily pass for a boy despite her small frame and short, stature relative to her male schoolmates. This had allowed her to act as a host so that hopefully she could repay her debt by the time she graduated.

It was the last day of final exams but the members of the host club had all, already finished theirs and had gathered in the abandoned music room that served as their club space in order to discuss this year's annual winter break activities.

"We're going to Ikebukuro for the winter break?" Haruhi asked. By now she was used to the Host Club's propensity for spur of the moment trips, but for some reason she found this just a little more out of the blue than usual. Maybe that was because Ikebukuro wasn't exactly the kind of place she expected them to go.

"But of course, Ikebukuro is a particular burrow, or section if you will, within the greater Tokyo metropolitan area and is known for its excitement as well as a hub of anime and manga culture. It seemed the natural reward for our hardworking hosts after a long and term of balancing classes and exams with club duties. You should come too Haruhi, you've earned it just as much, if not more than the rest of us." Tamaki explained.

Tamaki was the club's leader, a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, second year who treated his underlings as his family. He was ridiculously handsome by the classic definition of the word and combined his good looks with his impeccable etiquette and talent for classical piano to impress, entertain, and make every woman he came across, happy. That seemed to be his main mission in life

"When we get there I'm gonna go find some new friends for Usa-chan" added Honey Sempai.

Honey was just a nickname, the boy's real name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka; and while he appeared and acted as though he were a small child he was actually a third year and a powerful martial arts master. He had the height and body type of an elementary school student and had a thick mop of blonde hair and large, round brown eyes. To the untrained eye he looked completely harmless, even vulnerable. However, since joining the host club, Haruhi and seen Honey Sempai take down trained, armed grown men, even when he was vastly outnumbered on more than one occasion.

"And I'm going where Honey goes…" Mori Sempai seconded.

Mori Sempai was Honey Senpai's cousin and best friend, decades ago, before the two families intermarried and became one, Mori's family served Honey's as Samurai and even though it had been a couple of generations since that was actually the case, the sense of loyalty and duty ran thick in his blood and heart so Mori Sempai still acted like it.

"That's not all!" Hikaru began.

"Apparently there's tons to do in Ikebukuro so maybe for once we won't get bored so easily." Hikaru and his twin brother Kaoru said in unison. Hikaru and Koaru were twins, often more commonly known as the Itachin brothers. They were tall and handsome with short, soft red hair and gold eyes. Very few people could tell them apart and most people didn't even actually try to. They were always together, it was so rare that they would be seen apart that it almost appeared as though they were a single entity.

"Well alright then… I suppose it could be fun…"

"That's the Spirit Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly in his typical, elated, almost-regal tone. This was something he only used with the host club or their guests. Then he turned to his friend and second in command, Kyoya. "Kyoya, have the arrangements been made?"

Kyoya was the incredibly brilliant financial manager. Tall with black hair, narrow eyes and glasses, while sometimes he could come off as cold and calculating, once in a while he was liable to show some evidence that he cared on the inside.

"It's all been handled, we leave tomorrow morning by limo and shall arrive in Ikebukuro by lunchtime, and we shall sample the local cuisine before heading to the hotel." Kyoya told them.

Tamaki clapped his hands together to gain his friends' attention. "Let me make two things clear gentlemen. First of all, this is a vacation first and foremost, therefore barring meals which are to be family affairs you will all be given free reign of the area within reason. Secondly, Ikebukuro is nothing like our peaceful suburban paradise and there have been many reports of rough characters operating within the city. We can't be certain just what we're walking into. For that reason I do have one additional rule and that rule is we're going to impose a buddy system. No one is to leave the hotel or the larger group without at least one other club member to accompany them for their own safety. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"We understand." The hosts replied.

"Good, now everyone go home and start packing men. Dismissed!" Tamaki ordered.


	2. 2: Honorary Guest of the Host Club

Day 1: Anri Sonohara: Honorary Guest of the Host Club!

The host club arrived in Ikebukuro the next morning shortly after eleven o'clock when their limo pulled up in front of one of the nicer local hotels. It was in a marble-faced sky scraper amongst many more sky scrapers surrounded by crowded, bustling streets and busy sidewalks. The members of the host club had never seen so many people from so many different walks of life in one place. The boys stood, awestruck, mouths gaping open staring at everything in sight. Did _all_ these people really live around here? Was it even possible to house everyone? Where did they all come from? Even Haruhi, who had a bit better idea what to expect from a city such as this, was a little taken aback by it all.

"This place is simply amazing… I can hardly believe it's even possible for so many people to live in the same area…" Tamaki commented.

"Agreed… We can hardly decide where to explore first…" Hikaru and Kaoru said in a level of synchronization that would have creeped out anyone who didn't know just how normal it was for those two. "Maybe we should go this way." Hikaru suggested, pointing down the street to the right. "No… let's go left!"

"You two can figure that out later, for now, I'm sure that everyone else must be hungry by now, I certainly am. I suggest we find somewhere to get something to eat." Kyoya told them. "So, how about it, where do you all think we should to try and find something?" he asked. After about a minute or so it became pretty clear that no one had done any research into what was around there food wise.

"Well…we don't have any idea what there is to be had; and the whole point of this is to sample the local food and culture… I say we head that way." Tamaki suggested, pointing at a nearby back down the south side of the street they were on. "Well pick a place on the other side of that park!"

"What do you think you guys? Should we let our great leader have his way?" Kyoya asked.

The rest of them looked at each other for a moment and quickly decided that none of them had any plans of their own to propose as far as lunch went.

"I think exploring the city a bit sounds like it could be a lot of fun, I'm sure there are tons of great places to eat here if we look around a bit…" Haruhi agreed.

"The boss is right…" Koaru added.

"Yeah, none of us really knows where they're going so it's not like we have any better ideas…" Hikaru agreed.

"Let's go!" Honey added.

"As long as we get some food pretty soon I'm happy." Mori agreed.

"Well then, it would appear that we've reached a consensus…" Kyoya observed.

"Alright then. Gentlemen, to the park!" Tamaki ordered.

 _Well this is ironic…_ Haruhi thought to herself as she followed her classmates across the street toward the park. _They finally really are tourists and they're acting less like tourists than they did when they came to my house. Go figure…_

"Huh… other than the walking paths there doesn't appear to be any landscaping or plan here, it's just an open area in the middle of the city…" Tamaki observed.

"That's the idea, a bit of nature within an urban setting…" Kyoya explained.

"You guys have seriously never been to a park before?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really... no…" Mori replied.

"Why would we do that when we could easily spend the summer on safari in Africa?" the twins asked in unison.

"I should have seen that coming…" Haruhi admitted.

It was right about then that the group entered the central area of the park. The center was a clearing with a large circular water fountain bordered by a sidewalk. Upon entering the central area, the host club came upon a scene they could never have ignored.

"No… I-I don't wanna go with you… please Mr. Nasujima… Please just leave me alone." Came the desperate protests of a young girl standing in front of the water fountain trying to escape the unwelcome advances of one of her teachers.

"Don't be like that Anri, you're so beautiful… so what's so wrong with me wanting you?" came the voice of the much older man who was clutching the sleeve of her navy blue duffle coat in his balled fist. Mr. Nasujima was a tired looking man in his late thirties with unruly, shoulder length brown hair which was prematurely graying despite the fact that he wasn't even forty.

The cries of protest were coming from fifteen year-old Ikebukuro native, Anri Sonohara, a first year at Raira Academy, one of the more elite public high schools in the local area. She was a shy girl with short black hair and glasses. She had known for a while what this teacher's real intentions were and had been ignoring and rejecting his advances for months. Now though it seemed like he was no-longer taking 'no' for an answer.

Coming upon the scene, the host club had choice but to act. "Red card! Red Card!" shouted Honey in that overly excitable way of his.

In what seemed like only an instant, Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of Mr. Nasujima. "Kindly step away from the lady, she's already given you her answer." They told him, then they grabbed him by each shoulder and threw him backward into the fountain. Anri watch the scene in awe, barely even noticing when Tamaki gently put his arms around her and pulled her out of the way, bringing her to stand safely between himself, Kyoya, and Haruhi. Meanwhile, Mori and Honey stepped in front of them, flanked by the twins, forming yet another layer of protection.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye…" the twins began.

"two, more wealth than you can imagine…" Kyoya added.

"three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook…" Mori continued.

"the hideous wickedness of this world…" Honey finished.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club…" Tamaki informed the man.

"We're here, so watch out…" they all warned him in unison.

Mr. Nasujima was so surprised and unnerved by the scene that he ran off at his first opportunity.

Once he was safely out of sight, Anri finally let out a sigh of relief and turned to thank her rescuers.

Tamaki had already gone headlong into his princely mode, kneeling before her like a knight before his princess.

"Fear not my young flower, that low life will not bother you again…" he assured you. "now fair maiden, would you enlighten me with your name?"

"Um, it's Anri… Anri Sonohara… Thank you all very much for rescuing me…" she told him gratefully with a bow.

"Think nothing of it…" Kyoya told her.

"Low lifes like him need to be taught a lesson…" Mori added.

Anri nodded in reply but it was clear to all of them that she was distracted. When they turned to look in the same direction where she was looking they saw a scrawny boy about her own age with short black hair and dark grayish-blue eyes. The expression on his face was one of shock and betrayal, he backed away by a few steps before turning around and taking off down the street. She took a step as though she were about to push the boys out of her way and run after him, but this girl was way too shy and polite to actually do it.

"Mikado!" she shouted. "Wait! Please! I can explain!"

Tamaki looked at her, and then in the direction the boy had headed, realizing that it was their fault.

"Men! The instant we decided to intervene Ms. Sonohara became a guest of the host club; and as always it is our sworn duty to make all our guests happy. We'll simply have to catch up with him and explain all this… Mori, Honey, after him! That's an order!" He demanded.

"Understood…"

"Let's go Takashi…" Honey beckoned, taking off down the street.

Seeing that the situation was under control, Tamaki took Anri's hand in his. "Fear not my princess, we are but humble knights who cannot help but defend the honor of young ladies such as yourself, they will retrieve your prince, all will be explained…the most important thing is that you're safe now my dear."

Elsewhere…

Mikado ran and ran, unable to truly believe what he had seen. Anri had often described herself as a parasite but it had never seemed that way to him and he had spent most of the eight months they had known each other doing his best to get her to see herself the way he and Masaomi saw her. Lately his relationship with her had blossomed into something beyond friendship…maybe it was love… at their age, when neither had experienced that sort of love before, it was difficult to tell. The one thing he had thought he did know, was that he could count on her. The one thing he had never expected, was that Anri would betray his trust.

Eventually he was forced to come to a stop, his throat burned, his side ached, his legs felt like butter. _How far did I run exactly?_ He wondered to himself. He looked up to find himself just outside the school gate of his own school, Raira Academy, every contour of the building in front of him was familiar after all these months, as familiar as his own apartment. Did being so comfortable here mean he had finally gotten used to this city? Apparently not or he'd be a more accurate judge of character by now.

"Hey… wait for us!" came an unfamiliar voice that sounded like it was coming from a small child.

When he looked back he saw two of the boys he'd seen with Anri earlier, the one was blonde and looked as though he could easily be an elementary student but he was flanked by a much taller boy with black hair and a subtly muscular frame who Mikado guessed was probably a senior.

"Um… excuse me but, I don't believe we've ever met before…" he told them.

"We haven't." the taller one replied.

"Please don't be mad at Anri Chan, it was all a misunderstanding." The smaller one added. "You can call me Honey Senpai, and this is Mori Senpai…"

"She was being attacked by a pervert who didn't understand the concept of rejection. We stopped him." Mori explained.

It was like a weight had been lifted off of Mikado's chest, suddenly he understood what had really taken place, and the truth was much more in line with what he knew to be true.

"Oh I understand now…" he replied with a sigh of relief. He then immediately to bow to them in respect and thanks. "Thank you so much for protecting Anri… I was supposed to meet her in the middle of the park but I was running a bit late. I suppose I just didn't expect Mr. Nasujima to come after her over the winter break."

"Don't mention it, just come back with us… she's worried that you're angry with her." Mori told him.

"Yeah, let's go back." Honey Beckoned, hopping along back in the direction he'd come as though he didn't have a care in the world.

It didn't seem to be very long before Honey and Mori were once again within sight of the main group, this time with Mikado in toe, he was smiling and this look in his eye as though he'd been reassured that some horrible mistake had in fact been a mistake.

"Mikado…" Anri exclaimed happily, walking up to him as he approached so that they met only meter or two apart. "I'm sorry, I can only imagine what you must have thought when you saw that… but I swear, it's not what it looked like." She told him.

Mikado just smiled at her and shook his head slowly. "They already explained what really happened. It's alright. If anything, I'm the one who owes you an apology. I should have gotten all the facts before assuming things and running off like that."

"Apology accepted." She replied with a smile.

Then Anri once again turned back to her pack of rescuers. "Thank you again, I really appreciate what you all did for me…"

"We both do…" Mikado added.

"How can we ever repay you?" Anri asked.

"Well actually…" Hikaru began. "When we ran into you we were actually trying to find something to eat."

"We're just visiting this city on vacation so we really have no idea where to go for food or any of that…" Kaoru explained.

"Yes, you two are locals are you not? Is there any place you would recommend? Just a recommendation alone would be enough, by now we're all pretty famished." Kyoya asked.

They both smiled. "Oh yes of course, we know a place…" Anri replied.

"Tell you what, We'll take you there…" Mikado decided.

"What? You don't need to do that, we helped out today because we wanted to…" Tamaki replied.

"Nonsense it's the least we can do, come on… our treat…" Mikado insisted.

So, with Anri and Mikado leading the way, the Host Club made their way to Russia Sushi. It was a little place on a street corner on the town square. Standing out front, was a big, burly black man dressed in the blue and white outfit of a sushi chef.

"Come to Russia Sushi… it delicious…" The man called out to prospective customers. "Hey, it Mikado… and Anri too… Stasvechye!" He told them in greeting with his usual, thick Russian accent.

"Privet Simon!" they replied.

"New friends?" He asked, gazing down at the members of the host club.

"Yep…" Anri replied.

"Welcome to Russia Sushi, friend of Mikado and Anri always welcome here… come in, I pretend it half price day for good friends…" The strange man replied.

Unbeknownst to Anri and Mikado, as they followed them inside, Tamaki was issuing orders to the others to be polite and accept the meal they were about to receive with gratitude, no matter how strange and inedible it might turn out to be.

However, once they were seated at the large, low booth, and the eight person sampler was delivered to the table, things were beginning to seem a bit more normal. Except for the onion dome on the outside of the building and the Russian flag and paintings of cityscapes of Moscow and St. Petersburg, it looked like an ordinary Sushi joint just like any other.

Honey was the first to try the cream cheese sushi which was Simon's specialty.

"This is yummy!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"The food here does seem to be quite tasty…" Kyoya agreed.

"Amazing…" Tamaki admitted. "I'm not even sure that most of this is fish and yet somehow it's oddly satisfying…"

Mikado and Anri smiled. It appeared that they'd made some new friends.

"So what's the deal with the guy out front?" Kaoru asked. "He acted like he knew you guys…"

"Oh, that's Simon, his parents fled from America and Russia and then he came here with some friends of his to get themselves out of the Russian mob… a friend of mine brought me here for dinner and introduced me to him my first night in Ikebukuro. To be honest, I've only lived here for about eight months or so." Mikado explained.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kyoya began, "what brought you to Ikebukuro?"

"Oh… I got into Raira Academy, it's one of the better schools in the city and has a much higher university acceptance rate than my local school back home…" he answered.

"And I'm a native of Ikebukuro but I also got into Raira as of the start of term back in April." Anri added. "So how long will you all be in town?" she asked.

"Ten days… just over the winter break…" Tamaki answered.

"That sure sounds fun. There's plenty of interesting things here in Ikebukuro and things around here get a lot weirder than Simon…" Mikado replied, barely noticing that Simon was standing at the head of their table.

"Hey! Who you call weird?" He asked.

They all stared at him like a herd of deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck.

"I kid, I kid… no worries… Simon no cold and hard like frozen tundra, niet, no-longer… Simon warm an friendly like lit fireplace of winter night… now who want more Sushi?" he asked.

Both Raira students and several host club members raised their hands.

"Good answer!" he replied. "I bring fresh platter…"

"Can it have extra cheesy ones?" Honey asked.

"Haha! But of course little one… you have all cream cheesy rolls you like…" Simon answered with a broad, friendly smile.


End file.
